Tumbling through Turmoil
by LeahAnne
Summary: The four children of Harry Potter face a prophecy and their parents mistakes. HG... not good at summaries at all! The sequel to A Blossoming Romance. Chapters 14 up as of 8/29/2008. OFF OF TEMPORARY HIATUS. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Getting Ready

So here it is... the sequel to _A Blossoming Romance_. I know that there were a lot of loose ends that needed to be tied up. But anyways, here we go, pushing forward into the mud... lol! Let's just hope that this time around it's a bit better. lol! Anyways, here's the much awaited sequel to _A Blossoming Romance._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1-- Getting Ready

* * *

Ginny rushed around the house, trying to get her three sons ready for the trip to Platform 9 and 3/4. 

"BENJAMIN SAMUEL POTTER!" she yelled, searching for her eleven year old son. She looked up and there he was, coming down the stairs.

"What, Mum?" he asked, running a brush through his unmanageable black hair.

"We have to leave NOW. Are you packed?"

"Mostly," Ben said, heading back upstairs.

"Is your brother awake?"

"Mum, since when has Zack ever been awake for anything before noon?"

Ginny sighed and followed her son upstairs. She pointed her wand at an empty pitcher and filled it with water. She walked into Ben and Zack's bedroom and dumped it over his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Zack yelled as the cold water seeped through his pajamas.

"Get ready, Zack," she said dryly. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Are you two idiots ready yet?" James asked, walking into the twins' bedroom.

"Sadly, no. We're probably going to have to use Floo Powder to get there," Ginny said, checking her watch.

* * *

"Daddy? Are we ready to leave yet?" Rose asked her father anxiously. 

"I suppose so," Harry said, grabbing his coat as well as his daughter's trunk. "You seem excited," he said, smiling at the large grin on Rose's face.

"Yeah... I'm a bit nervous, though. What if no one likes me? What if I can't find any friends?"

"Don't worry, Rosie," Harry said, genuinely. "You'll find friends. Just like I found my best friends... Ron and Hermione."

"Daddy, don't call me Rosie," Rose said, "It's too babyish. I wish Mama was here..."

Harry's thoughts drifted back to that horrible day... the day Chivan had died. How he thought he was going to lose their child, too...

"Daddy? Aren't we leaving?" Rose asked.

"Yeah..." Harry said, pulling himself back to the future. He looked into his daughter's almond shaped eyes and instantly knew that he wouldn't have wanted to change all that had happened in the past completely... he wouldn't have had Rose if he had never met Chivan. "What time is it?"

"9:55," Rose said, tugging Harry to the door. "We're NEVER going to make it in time!"

"Rose, we still have a little over an hour," Harry chuckled.

"Daddy!"

"Okay. Fine. We'll go ahead and leave... it's just you leaving me that's the hard part."

"Daddy, are you crying?" Rose said, noticing that Harry's eyes were starting to well up.

"No. Come on, Miss Rose," Harry said, walking out the front door into the car.

* * *

It was 10:55. Ginny rushed her three sons to the train, where they hopped on. 

"Thank God," she sighed in relief.

A man was barely two feet from her, kissing his young daughter goodbye. Normally, Ginny wouldn't have even noticed him... but the way this man walked... his actions... his _hair_... Ginny watched the girl climb onto the the train and as she turned to wave goodbye to her father, Ginny noticed something odd... The girl had almond shaped eyes, coupled with a nose that looked just like James's. There was no doubt about it. Harry Potter's daughter had come to Hogwarts. And the man that had kissed the young girl goodbye was none other than Harry Potter himself.

Ginny wasn't sure whether to run or stay. She didn't know whether she wanted Harry to see her or not. It had been a long time since they had seen each other... over eleven years... the last time she had seen him had been in a cold courtroom... eleven and a half years ago. He had known she was having twins, but had never seen them, didn't know whether or not they were boys or girls and had never spoken to them. He hadn't seen James since he was a year old. It had been a long time.

As the train roared to life, Harry turned around and spotted Ginny out of the corner of his eye. His green eyes widened and he started walking toward her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Harry," Ginny said stiffly.

"It's been a long time," Harry said, attempting to smile.

"Yes. Where is Chivan?" Ginny said in the same stiff manner.

"She... passed away. Right before our daughter was born. Rose was born via cesarean."

"Oh," Ginny said. "She was pregnant?"

"Yes. That was my daughter... the last one onto the train."

"She's quite beautiful," Ginny said, smiling.

"Thank you. How is James?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Fine. He is a second year this year. Wonderfully talented... he's trying out for Quidditch this year. It's supposed to be Madam Hooch's last year. She's retiring," Ginny answered. "The twins don't really like it that much. They've taken a bit after Ron I suppose. They're just not that good at it."

"Really. What are their names?" Harry asked, constrictedly.

"Benjamin and Zachary," Ginny answered.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Harry asked.

"Not at the moment."

"Nor am I..." Harry said, looking down. He looked back up at her. "Would you like to go out for tea?"

"Tea? Harry Potter, are you asking me out on a date?"

"If you want to read it like that, then sure," Harry said, smiling.

* * *

"Wow, this train is _huge_," Rose muttered under her breath. She looked around for a seat, but all of them seemed to be filled. 

As she walked, she spotted three black haired boys in a compartment. There was an extra seat, so Rose tapped on the door.

One of them opened the door and let her in.

"Do you care if I take that extra seat?" Rose asked.

"Not at all," one of the boys replied. "What's your name?"

"Rose," Rose answered.

The boy who let her in smiled. "I'm James. These are my brothers, Ben and Zack. They're first years. I'm a second year. What year are you in?"

"I'm a first year," Rose answered.

"Muggle-born or Wizarding family?" James asked.

"Muggle-born," Rose answered.

She looked out the window of the compartment door to see a flash of red hair.

"Tristan! Leave me alone!" a girl screeched.

"Come on, Cora... it's just a tarantula... with eight long hairy legs..." a blonde haired boy teased her.

"Excuse me," James muttered to Rose as he walked over to the boy.

"I suggest you leave my cousin alone. She didn't do anything to you. And just because someone is scared to arachnids doesn't mean you can prod them in front of their bloody face and scare the living wits out of them. If you do it again, I will personally make sure you pay," James said silkily to the boy.

"Who do you think you are, trying to intimidate a Malfoy?" the boy asked. "My name is Tristan Malfoy. You should do well to remember that in the future."

The boy walked off and James led a wailing Cora into the full compartment. Rose scooted over as far as she could to offer Cora a seat.

"Ignore him next time, Cora," Zack said, looking out the compartment window scornfully.

"Zack, you KNOW I'm scared of spiders," Cora said.

"Yeah, well, toughen up some," Zack said.

Cora whapped him with her copy of _A Standard Book of Spells, Grade One,_ and leaned back into the seat. She opened it and started reading.

"I swear, you're so much like Aunt Hermione, it's not even funny," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

The name Hermione sounded familiar to Rose. Her father had said the name just that very morning.

"Hermione?" Rose said, thinking. "Do you know a Harry Potter?" she asked James.

* * *

_Hopefully that's good enough for a first chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon. I'm on winter break right now, so it might be a bit easier for me to get chapters up for the next week and a half or so... up until right after Christmas._

_--Leanne_


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

Chapter 2-- Arriving at Hogwarts

* * *

"Of course we know who Harry Potter is!" Zack smiled. 

James shot him a warning look. He didn't know this girl very well... and how on _earth_ did she know their Aunt Hermione?

"Really... that's quite strange," Rose said, frowning.

"Why is it strange?" Ben asked. "Everyone knows who Harry Potter is. He defeated Voldemort, thus saving the Wizarding World from evil. Then, for some strange reason, he disappeared, leaving his wife behind to take care of their three children. No one's heard from him since."

"Because... Harry Potter is my dad. My name is Rose Potter. I was raised as a muggle-born. My father told me that he and my mother were non-magic people as soon as I got my letter..."

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Zack said, smiling at Rose kindly.

James got up, nearly knocking everything in the seats to the floor.

"Ummm... I'll be right back. I need to speak to the conductor," he said briskly.

Once he was outside of the compartment, James headed toward the back of the train. His good friend, Julia Adams, a Ravenclaw, sat next to a group of her Ravenclaw friends. Her bright blue eyes widened as she saw James rushing toward her.

"What is it?" she asked, as James motioned for her to come out of her compartment.

"I need you to do me a favor. Find out everything you can about Rose Potter."

"What? Why?" Julia asked, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind one ear.

"Because. Something strange is about to happen and I need to know what. I need to know what happened to Harry Potter. You're the smartest witch I know. Please, help me," James begged Julia.

"Well, I guess I could do some wrangling..." Julia said, tapping her toe on the ground.

"Thank you!" James said in relief. He kissed Julia quickly on the cheek and dashed off. Julia was blushing when she sat back down in her compartment.

"Awww... Julia got kissed by James Potter!" her friends cooed, much to Julia's embarrassment.

* * *

When the train finally roared to a stop, Ben, Zack, Rose, and Cora said goodbye to James as a large burly man with graying hair towered over them. Rose gasped as she looked at the man; she barely came up to his belt-line. 

"First years, over here! First years! All first years!" he called.

They waited for about five minutes until the big burly man was sure that all of the first years were there and then they headed off in a separate direction from the rest of the school.

"Hullo. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts," he said gruffly.

As they rounded a corner, they noticed several little boats floating on a shining black lake.

"Everyone climb in! No more'n four ter a boat, mind yeh. Don't want any of ya sinkin'. Mind yer sittin' firmly and not wigglin' around too much, either. Don't want ter have ter go fishin' for yuns," Hagrid said. (A/N: I am positively horrible at Hagrid's dialect... that's why he's not really in any of my stories.)

Ben, Zack, Rose, and Cora all climbed into the same boat and Ben paddled them off to a curtain of ivy that hung over a hidden entrance carved into the mountain. As the rest of the boats glided across the lake and docked at the other side, Hagrid went up the winding staircase and knocked on a large oak door.

"Professor?" he said, bowing, "The first years."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor Flitwick, a tiny little wrinkled man grinned jovially, "You may go back to your hut if you would like."

"Thank you," Hagrid said, smiling at him.

"First years, follow me, please," he said, nodding.

With Ben, Zack, Rose, and Cora following at the head of the line, Flitwick led the first years into the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was. Raising his wand, Professor Flitwick sent off a firecracker, silencing the rest of the student body.

"Please give a warm welcome to this year's first years." The school applauded politely. As the applause died down, Flitwick pulled the scroll out from underneath the stool with the Sorting Hat perched on top.

_"Oh you might not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowler's black, your top hats sleek and tall,_

_But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Flitwick unfurled the scroll and started reading off names.

"Gabriella Adams!" he called.

Julia Adams's little sister scurried out of line and carefully put the Sorting Hat on her head. She sneezed and it slipped over her eyes. She tried to push it back up and--- "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered and Gabriella sat next to her sister, who had a pleased look on her face.

"Brianna Blake," Professor Flitwick called.

A blonde haired girl walked out of line proudly and jammed the hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced.

"Jason Dukes," he called.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

"Kaylin Fowler!" Professor Flitwick called.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The process went on and on until...

"BENJAMIN POTTER!" Ben groaned and walked up to the hat.

James watched his younger brother tentatively from the Gryffindor table, his fingers crossed, hoping... praying...

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"YES!" James yelled. Ben hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his brother. They turned to watch Rose's Sorting.

"Rose Potter?" Professor Flitwick called.

Rose stepped up to the stool and pulled the hat onto her head.

_I must look so stupid_, she thought.

"No you don't. You look beautful," the hat whispered in her ear.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted a few seconds later.

Rose headed toward the Gryffindor table as Zack dashed toward the hat, sat down in the seat and started wiggling back and forth impatiently.

"Zack Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Zack nodded excitedly, as the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!" to the hall.

Zack ran over to the Gryffindor table to sit with his brothers and Rose.

Laura Quiggins was Sorted into Ravenclaw, Leanne Rhyce was Sorted into Gryffindor, and Patrick Tossleberry was Sorted into Slytherin. Then, it was Cora's turn. She tiptoed toward the Sorting Hat and sat it on her head determinedly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

She relaxed and walked over to the Gryffindor table quite relieved.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up at the staff table.

"Welcome, first years and welcome back those who have been here before. Before we eat this magnificent feast, I just wanted to let you know that we will be on normal schedule tomorrow. Schedules are posted in the common rooms of each house. Prefects will show the first years though orientation as usual tonight. Also, anyone interested in trying out for the House Quidditch Team needs to talk to their Team Captain by tomorrow evening. Our new caretaker, Madame Sluss, has also asked me to remind you that since Mr. Filch was unable to resume his duties this year, she will be carrying forward all of his old rules unless she sees fit otherwise. Now, enjoy your feast!"

The empty golden goblets and plates before them filled with food as the feast got under way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hogsmeade, Ginny and Harry were finishing up their tea at Madame Puddifoot's. 

"I hate this place," Harry said, flicking a bit of pink confetti out of his tea.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at him.

"Not really... It's been a while."

"Remember our wedding?" Ginny asked softly.

"That was romantic," Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah... good times. Too bad it can't be that way anymore. Things just got too complicated, didn't they? With you and Chivan and Rose and me and Riley and the boys..."

"Riley? Who's Riley?"

"Oh, I forgot. You didn't know about Riley. Hermione fixed me up with him. He worked with her years ago. But anyways, the twins were probably about two or three and James was about four or five and I figured it was time to find them a fatherly figure."

Harry looked away.

"So Hermione introduced me to Riley. He was great. The boys loved him... until well... he went too far. I had to kick him out."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, trying not to choke on his tea.

"He hit James."

"WHAT?" Harry roared.

"Harry! Shhh!" Ginny tried to quiet him.

"Sorry. But what kind of man lays his hand on a little kid?"

"Apparently, he was only using me for one thing... he didn't care about the boys at all... so I left him."

"And?"

"Two weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do about the child... I didn't love Riley. And Riley could never find out that I would have had had his child... I did the only thing I could do. I had an abortion."

"Ginny..."

"Yeah. Hermione felt so bad for me. She apologized endlessly for introducing me to Riley. I ended up leaving for a while. Hermione took care of the boys for about a month. I came back a completely new person... guarded against everyone. I took the boys and moved to Aruba for two years. Mum was so upset. But I promised myself I would never fall in love again. I would never make the same mistakes I had made before. I would raise my boys by myself and then send them to Hogwarts when they were ready. And that's what I've been doing. And even though I might be lonely now... I'll never have to worry about getting my heart torn apart again."

"So you're saying there's no hope for us ever again? You won't give me another chance? After nearly twelve years?"

"I'm sorry, Harry... but I can't. I can't risk my heart anymore."

* * *

_Yeah, well... I figured that that's good enough for today. Two updates in less than twenty-four hours. Not bad. Anyways, please review! It makes it all worth while._

_--Leanne_


	3. Love and Heartbreak

Chapter 3-- Love and Heartbreak

* * *

James rushed into his Transfiguration class... ten minutes late. 

"You're late, Mr. Potter," Professor Camden said, looking at him severely, her long red hair half-covering her face as she peered at James from over a silver goblet.

"Sorry," James said as he sat down next to Julia.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Please sit down and turn to page 97. Now, who can tell me the best way to turn this goblet into a bowl?" she asked the class.

"Have you found out anything about Rose?" Harry asked Julia quietly.

"The library hasn't been open. It won't be open until next week, James," she said, pretending to pay attention to Professor Camden's lesson.

"Crap," James muttered.

"However, I can make sure that I'll be in there the very second it DOES open. I've been needing to get in there for FOREVER to do some research," she said.

"Gosh. You sound like Cora..." James said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Who's Cora?" Julia asked, a bit enviously.

"My cousin. She's a first year this year. Gryffindor. Along with my brothers and Rose."

"Oh," Julia said, raising her wand.

"Miss Adams! Perhaps you can show the class the proper way to turn this goblet into a bowl!" Professor Camden said, beckoning for Julia to come in front of the class.

"Well, I... uh..."

"Well, I... uh..." Julia blushed slightly.

She got up in front of the class and took Professor Camden's place in front of the silver goblet. She waved her wand... and the goblet turned from silver to gold.

"I see someone wasn't paying attention. Miss Adams, please take a seat next to Mr. Hawthorne. Mr. Potter, please trade seats with Miss Jenkins." Professor Camden looked annoyed.

Yes, Professor," Julia said, looking at James and trying not to laugh as he exaggeratedly picked up his copy of _Beginning Transfiguration _and tiptoed toward Sarah Jenkins' table.

"Now, for those of you who _were_ paying attention, who can transfigure this goblet into a bowl?"

Meanwhile, Rose wasn't having the time of her life. She had spent the majority of the day with Leanne Rhyce, a fellow Gryffindor. She had already had Potions with Professor Grumblat, a stout man with no personality at all, who had accused her of trying to be the teacher's pet. When Rose had denied it, Professor Grumblat had given her detention.

"Hey, it's okay!" Leanne said, trying to cheer Rose up. "My brother gets detention all of the time! It's not that bad!"

"Oh, really. So would you like to serve it for me?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Leanne said, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "But seriously, Dillon says it's no big deal at all! Besides, Professor Grumblat's grumpy anyways. Grumpy Grumblat."

"If you're trying to make me laugh, it's not working," Rose said, as she made her way up to the girl's dormitory.

"Why don't you try writing a letter to your mum or something? That always seems to do the trick for me!"

"Yeah, well, I don't have a mum."

"Oh," Leanne said quietly. "I'm sorry. Well, do you have a dad?"

"Yeah. The best."

"Then write a letter to him. I'm sure he'd like to know all about your first day!"

Rose smiled, trying to get excited for Leanne's benefit. "Okay. I guess I can do that," she said half-heartedly.

"BOOM!!!"

"Oh god..." Rose said.

Rose and Leanne ran downstairs to see the common room full of purple smoke.

"It worked!" came Zack's voice.

As the smoke cleared, Rose and Leanne saw a large elephant in the middle of the common room.

"Oh my god..." Rose said, looking at the elephant's green eyes. "Is that...?" she started, at a complete loss for words.

"Ben," Zack finished. "I turned him into an elephant using this purple powder."

"Is it permanent?" Rose squeaked.

"I don't think so..." Zack said, uncertainly. "I think you just have to toss a pinch of this blue powder and it turns him back. Let me check," he said, tossing the blue powder before Rose could stop him.

"BOOM!!!"

The common room was engulfed in blue smoke this time... and as the smoke cleared, the gray elephant was replaced with Ben... only he had huge elephant ears and a trunk.

"Zack!" Ben cried. "It didn't switch me back!"

"Uh oh," Zack said, looking at Ben in horror.

Take him to the hospital wing. Now," Cora said, walking through the portrait hole.

"Cora, did you see what happened?" Rose asked her as she headed up to the girls' dormitory.

"Rose, when you have known Ben and Zack for as long as I have, you become used to the fact that they are always doing something to create chaos and havoc. I'm surprised they haven't done something before now. Madame Pomfrey will have Ben up and about in no time, I assure you," Cora said, tiredly.

* * *

Harry spotted a tawny barn owl out of the corner of his eye. He opened the kitchen window and it soared in, landing on the kitchen table, and knocking the morning's newspaper to the floor. "Great..." he sighed.

He took the envelope off of the owl's leg and opened the back door to let him out. He opened the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Daddy,_

_How's life without me? I miss you. Hogwarts is fine, so far, even though it's been crazy. I have some new friends here... James, Ben, Zack, Cora, and Leanne. We're all in Gryffindor, but James is a second year. He's Ben and Zack's older brother. Cora is their cousin and Leanne is in my dorm. _

_I have a horrible Potions professor this term... his name is Professor Grumblat. He accused me of being the teacher's pet just because I tried to help him clean up some lacewing flies that had spilled underneath his desk. Then, when I denied it, he gave me detention. Leanne said her brother gets detention all the time, but that's not what I'm worried about. Something about him didn't feel right. I don't know how to explain it, but I have a really uneasy feeling when I'm around him. _

_I have to go; James is due back from Transfiguration and we were going to go outside. He was going to invite his friend, Julia Adams who is in Ravenclaw, and we were going to go swimming in the lake before it gets too cold.\par I guess I'll talk to you later. Missing you..._

_Your Rose_

Harry jammed the letter into his pocket, grabbed his traveling cloak and Apparated to the Weasley's.

"So, are you ready yet?" Rose asked Cora as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing a bikini," Cora said, shaking her head. "This is the last time I _ever_ do this."

"Nah. I doubt it. I kinda feel bad, though. Shouldn't we have invited Leanne? She's going to be all alone in this dormitory..."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to invite her. Besides, Zack's had his eye on her for a while... ever since the Sorting," Cora giggled.

"Oh my god," Rose said, half laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And you can't blame him. Leanne_ is_ kind of pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rose said.

"Do you know where she is?" Cora asked, looking around.

"Where who is?" Leanne asked, walking into the dormitory from the shower.

"You. Do you want to go swimming with me and Cora and the guys?"

"Will Zack be there?" she asked, her face without a hint of emotion.

"Yeah. So will Ben and James," Cora answered, smiling.

"Sure!" Leanne said, a bit overenthusiastically. She opened her trunk and pulled out a black bikini with pink polka-dots.

"Okay, we'll be in the common room when you're ready to go. Just make sure you grab a towel," Rose said, starting down the stairs to the common room.

When Leanne finally got downstairs, she and Rose and Cora walked down to the Great Hall. James was waiting with the twins and a beaming Julia.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Julia asked the rest of the girls, looking at Leanne strangely.

"Hi," Leanne said. "I'm Leanne. I'm in Gryffindor with Rose and Cora. And you are?"

"Hey, Julia, I'll be right back. I need to go grab something out of my dormitory. I'll meet you guys back at the lake," James interrupted.

"Okay," Julia said, watching James go.

"I'm Julia Adams. James's friend," Julia answered Leanne.

"Just a friend?" Leanne asked.

Julia looked around to make sure James had already headed back up the stairs. "Unfortunately. I've liked him since our first year... on the train here. But then we were sorted into different houses and it's been a bit hard to actually get any time together. So it's days like this where we usually go swimming or hang out at the library or whatever."

"Oh, I understand," Leanne said smiling.

Julia grinned and started walking a bit faster. "Gosh, it's so hot out here for September. I can't wait to get into that lake."

"What about the Giant Squid?" Cora asked fearfully.

"What Giant Squid?" Rose asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Come on, you guys," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "There's no such thing as the Giant Squid. It's just a superstition. Come on!" he said, diving into the lake. Zack dove in after him and the two began wrestling around in the water.

Julia walked over to the edge of the lake and poked one toe into the water. "The water's quite warm, actually," she said, getting in.

Rose, Cora, and Leanne followed her and within and few seconds, the three of them were swimming laps across the lake.

A few minutes later, James showed up. He dove into the lake and sneaked up behind a floating Julia and started tickling her. She jumped about a foot in the air and squinched her eyes and nose at him. James hugged her, apologetically.

"Awww..." Ben and Zack said mockingly, squinching their eyes and noses up in the same fashion and hugging each other exaggeratedly.

The girls on the other side of the lake laughed hysterically.

James and Julia blushed profusely. They both got out of the lake and started drying off. \par \par "I need to go upstairs to go get my wand," Julia lied.

"And I need to go do my Transfiguration homework," James said, taking off.

"Who wants to bet that they're both lying?" Ben said, splashing Rose.

In fact, James and Julia _were _lying. They didn't even head toward the castle. The sun was slowly setting and they headed toward an abandoned greenhouse.

"When are you going to admit it?" James asked Julia in frustration.

"Going to admit what?" Julia asked, innocently.

"Going to admit that you like me!" James exclaimed.

"I can't," Julia said, turning toward the greenhouse window and crossing her arms.

"Why not?" James whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because... there's too much standing in the way. I don't want to get hurt again, James. I'm scared for what might happen to you if I _did _go out with you. James, you could end up dead. I don't want that to happen. I love you," she said, crying.

"I love you, too," James whispered, kissing her.

"I hate it when you do that," Julia murmured, as James wiped away her tears.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry called, walking alongside Weasley Manor in Edinburgh. "Ginny!"

Ginny was in the backyard, planting tomatoes.

"We have a bit of a problem. Actually, more than a bit of a problem. We have a HUGE problem. There's something going on at Hogwarts. Some sort of a plan. The contents of the prophecy have been found. Ginny, our children are in trouble."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ginny asked, shaking her head.

"Ginny, the prophecy Dumbledore sent us right after our wedding... about the new Dark Lord rising? Ginny, it's happening."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Rose. Rose sent me a letter. Her Potions professor spilled lacewing flies all over the floor. Lacewing flies are most commonly used for Polyjuice Potion. She said she felt something strange, something that just didn't feel right in that room."

"Harry, are you telling me that the Potions professor at Hogwarts is evil? Come on... I don't think Minerva McGonagall would hire an evil person to teach kids at Hogwarts. She's not a dense woman, Harry," Ginny said, blowing off the entire thing.

"I can't believe you're blowing this off like it's nothing. Like Voldemort didn't exist. Ginny, our sons are in danger. And you don't care!"

"Harry, of course I care! Those kids are everything to me! They were there when you weren't! When you were out cheating on me with Chivan, they were there! When it was in the cold of the winter and you weren't by my side, they were there to keep me warm! When you were gone and I knew I'd never see you again, the thought of those boys kept me sane! Harry, if our kids were in danger for one second, you know I'd be there! But Harry, they're not. Just because you have one paranoid little girl begging for you to come get her out of Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm going to jump and pull my kids out of Hogwarts and hide them for no reason. Harry. I know what I'm doing. Respect that. The kids are safe. The prophecy is not of our concern right now. Okay?"

"No, Ginny. Not okay. I'm going to do something about this. And when it's time to help our kids defeat the most powerful Dark Lord that has ever existed, even more powerful than Voldemort, I hope you'll be there. Because our kids need you. Even Rose needs you," Harry said, slowly walking away.

* * *

_Wow... that's the longest chapter I've ever written... lol! Please review!!!_

_--Leanne_


	4. Unraveling the Trhaed

Chapter 4-- Unraveling the Trhaed

* * *

Rose walked into Potions, Leanne and Cora on her heels. Professor Grumblat wasn't in a good mood. As soon as the class got seated and the bell rang, he sat in his seat, surveying the class, looking for his next victim. 

"Miss Weasley, please come to the front," he said quickly, glaring at Cora.

"What is the stone taken from a goat that will save you from most poisons?" he asked, staring at her, a broad, froglike expression on his toad-like face.

"A bezoar," Cora said, instantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," Cora answered at once.

"Would you bet your life on it?" he asked, his eyes peering into Cora's blue ones.

"Yes, sir," Cora said, looking away.

"What about Miss Potter's?" he asked, turning to face Rose. Rose knelt down in her seat, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I... I don't know, sir," Cora faltered.

"Well, I recommend knowing before speaking," Professor Grumblat said, glaring at Cora in annoyance. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Please, go back to your seat, Miss Weasley," he spat.

"Now, the directions for our potion for today are displayed on the board," Grumblat said, pointing his wand to the board, where the writing slowly unfurled. Grumblat nodded his head and the class took that as meaning to start the lesson.

"Miss Potter," he said, walking toward Rose. "You will serve your detention at midnight tonight. Do not be late."

And with that, Grumblat disappeared behind a large black curtain to his desk.

* * *

Ginny sat down at her desk and started writing. Or at least, she_ tried_ to write. She wasn't quite sure what to say. 

_Dear Rose,_

_I have heard so much about you from my sons! In case you don't know who I am, I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Ginny Weasley. I am James, Ben, and Zack's mother. I figured I would invite you to come to our house for the holiday. If you would like me to talk to your father, I can. I've known him for a very long time and I'm sure he would have no problem in you coming to our house for Christmas. Just let me know your response and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny_

Ginny felt a bit odd, writing to Harry's daughter, but she knew that if the prophecy was really going to come true, then she'd need to do her best to support not only her own sons, but Harry's daughter as well.

A knock at the door sent Ginny jumping a foot in the air.

"Gin? It's Harry. Can I come in?" Harry asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a second!" Ginny said, putting the letter into her desk drawer and checking her makeup.

_Wait, why on earth am I acting like a love-struck teenager? It's only Harry._ she told herself. She pulled herself away from the mirror and went to answer the door.

"Look. I got the prophecy," Harry said, walking in.

"How on earth did you do that?" Ginny asked, gaping at a jar with some silver swirly material in it.

"I have a pensieve," Harry answered. "It helps to have some of my more... disturbing memories locked up so I don't have to think about them so often."

Ginny nodded, at a loss for words.

"Okay," Harry said, waving his wand to cast a Silencing Charm on Ginny's living room.

He opened the jar and prodded the silvery substance with his wand. It glowed for a moment and then ever so softly, Harry and Ginny heard a voice coming from the jar.

_"The children of the Chosen One,_

_Who carry on their father's name,_

_Will meet up with the new Dark Lord,_

_and with the power of the one before them,_

_they will do battle to protect the just. _

_Through the tough times and the easy,_

_They will live,_

_But they will live to see one of their number fall,_

_Because of a foolish mistake."_

"Each time you hear it, it seems worse, doesn't it?" Harry asked Ginny as he shut the jar and placed it in his pocket.

"Yeah..." Ginny said, staring at the floor.

"So what do you suppose we do about it?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Ginny said. "But if one of my sons dies... Harry, I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself."

"Should we tell them about the prophecy?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"No," Ginny said adamantly. "Harry, they're only eleven. Dumbledore didn't tell you about your prophecy until you were fifteen!"

"Yeah, but he said it was one of the worse mistakes he'd ever made. Ginny, why shouldn't we tell them?"

"Because we don't know who this Dark Lord is, he hasn't risen yet, and there is no point singling out our children for no reason!" Ginny cried.

"Okay, we won't tell them," Harry said quietly.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered, leaning against Harry's shoulder. Harry hugged her and she drew closer... their faces were mere centimeters apart until...

"Um... Do you want something to eat?" Ginny asked, pulling away.

"Sure," Harry answered, trying to clear his thoughts.

* * *

"Julia!" James yelled, running after her on the grounds. 

"James! I already told you once! We can't be involved!" she hissed.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on?" James pleaded.

"Because. I just... can't. It's complicated. I'm forbidden from it," Julia answered dejectedly.

James sighed and slowed down. Julia turned around and looked at him, a look of pity in her eyes.

"I did learn something about Rose, though," she said.

James brightened a bit and looked at her expectantly.

"You might want to sit down. I don't think your mum told you the whole story when it comes to Harry Potter."

"What do you mean?" James asked, quickly.

"He cheated on her, James. While she was pregnant with Ben and Zack."

"What?!" James asked, completely floored.

"The woman he had an affair with was the Reserve Seeker for the French National Quidditch Team. Your parents lived in France at the time because your mum had accepted a job offer. Your dad made the team after he tried out. A woman named Chivan Vzhan had came in second, so that's why they put her on the Reserve. For some reason, they ended up in the French Riviera together and around eight months later, on April 19th, Chivan died. The baby was born via cesearean. He named her Rose Olivia Potter. Your mum wouldn't have anything to do with your dad and that's why he wasn't part of your lives. He raised Rose by himself and raised her as a muggle child. She got her letter for Hogwarts, I guess. Harry had to tell her she was a witch. I'm not really sure how much she knows though. I don't even think she knows that the four of you are related at all, James," Julia explained.

"How on earth did you find all of this out?" James asked her in shock.

"The library. There are several biographies on Harry Potter in there. The newest one supplied all of the information I needed," Julia answered.

"Wow..." James sighed. A huge weight seemed to fall on his shoulders. "Should I tell Rose that we're related? Or should I just keep it hidden?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should wait until the end of term and then talk to your mother about it. I don't think just flat out telling Rose would be the best idea, James," Julia suggested.

"Maybe you're right. I won't tell Ben or Zack either... not until the winter break. I don't think they really need to know," James said.

"Maybe you're right. But, look, I need to go. I have to get to Charms. I'll see you later, James," Julia said, heading off toward the castle. James watched her go. He headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, peering down at him.

"Scarlet Knight," James said. He needed to go upstairs. A nap would really suit him well.

"No," said the Fat Lady.

"Excuse me?" James asked in confusion.

"That's not the password," the Fat Lady asked.

"James!"

It was Zack.

"Has the password been changed?" James asked him.

"Yeah... it's 'Orpheus,'

but never mind! You've got to come to the library! You won't believe what Ben found!"

* * *

I'll leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger there... I figured two updates would be good enough for today. I have no idea what the word count is, but this was a rather long chapter for me. They'll get shorter at some point, especially once school starts back up again. Anyways, don't forget to review!

By the way, the title for this chapter hints that an anagram might come up in the future. Keep your eyes peeled! (It's not Professor Grumblat...)

Thanks for reading!

--Leanne


	5. New Discoveries and the Secret Romance

Chapter 5: New Discoveries and the Secret Romance

* * *

James and Zack made their way to the library, where they found Ben peering over a large volume on one of the library's wooden tables. 

"What'd you find?" James asked.

"_The Life and Tribulations of Harry Potter_," Ben said, eyebrows raised.

"What?" James cried.

"Just listen," Ben said, peering back down at the book. He started reading. "Birth, page 2. Family, page 4. Death of parents, page 12. Childhood Years, page 26. Life at Hogwarts, page 47. Life after Hogwarts, page 107. Marriage, page 112. Divorce, page 128. Children, page 156. The Disappearance of Harry Potter, page 173. Epilogue, page 247."

"Wow," James said, letting out a huge sigh. "Let's read about us!"

Ben heaved open the huge book to page 156.

"_Harry Potter is the father of four children, three of them elsewhere_," Ben read.

"That must be us," Zack said, before Ben started reading again.

"_Potter's three sons (James Edward, Benjamin Samuel, and Zachary Ryan) live with his estranged ex-wife, Ginevra Weasley, who is rumoured to be living in Scotland. His fourth child, and only daughter, Rose Olivia, was the product of Potter's affair with the International Quidditch Reserve star, Chivan Vzhan. After Vzhan's death in late-2001, Potter was granted full custody of their daughter._

"_Potter's first son, James, was born on July 31, 2000. His twin boys, Benjamin and Zachary, were born on August 16th, 2001. His daughter, Rose, was born on December 17th, 2001,_" Ben finished.

"We already know all of this," Zack said irritably. "I haven't forgotten my own birthday, you know!"

"Fine, then let's go to "_The Disappearance of Harry Potter_," James suggested.

"_After Potter's affair with Vzhan was postered on tabloids everywhere, Weasley kicked him out of their house. Potter has not had communication with his three sons since. However, Potter has been seen in the company of Vzhan in many places, most notably at the International Wizarding Gala in September of 2001. However, he has not been seen in public since the December 2001 death of Vzhan. Many speculate that Potter may have left the magical world completely, to pursue life as a muggle. Others say that he quite possibly could have been murdered, his body destroyed, never to be found. In the next few pages, Potter fans ask, 'What has happened to our beloved hero?_'"

"So that's what he did!" Ben said, leaning back in his seat, his green eyes wide with shock. "He ran off to live life as a muggle with Rose and then just _left_ Mum so she could raise us by herself?"

"He didn't say that," Zack said quietly.

"So?" Ben asked, folding his arms.

"I think we should at least ask him," James said in a settling manner.

"How?" Zack asked. "We've never _met_ him."

"I have," James said, his voice barely more than a soft whisper.

Ben turned to face his brother.

"Do you remember him?" he asked.

"I remember being in a large white room with Aunt Hermione... and my arm hurt a lot. I think I must have gotten an immunization or something... But there was this man there... and Aunt Hermione wouldn't let me go near him... But he kept looking at me... He was crying... And asking about a baby. He had a baby with him, too... It was sitting on his knees with a really pretty blanket... I remember the blanket, and I remember trying to tell Aunt Hermione I wanted one like it," James said, thinking hard.

"Why was he crying?" Zack wondered.

"Mum probably wasn't letting him see us or James," Ben reminded him.

James, Ben, and Zack sat in the corner of the library, book propped up between them and read well into the evening.

* * *

James was the last one to leave the library. He had the same reoccurring memory etched into his mind and it played over and over again like an old record. 

"James?" a voice tentatively called. It was Julia.

"Oh, hullo, Julia," James said, walking slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm... just thinking," James replied.

"Can-- Can we talk?" Julia stopped abruptly and looked James in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" James asked her.

"A lot," Julia replied. "I should have told you a long time ago, but I couldn't."

James pulled her into an abandoned classroom.

"I don't know how to say this," Julia started.

"It's okay," James said, sitting down next to her. "Just tell me what you know."

"Okay," Julia said, tucking a strand of her shoulder-length dark hair behind one ear. She took a deep breath.

"Professor Grumblat might be plotting something," she said slowly.

"What do you mean?" James asked quizzically.

"I was serving my detention for him and he sat at his desk the entire time, studying this one piece of parchment over and over again."

"That doesn't mean anything," James reminded her.

"No, but when I came back to his desk to ask him where the silver polish was, he kinda freaked out on me and started yelling. He ran out the door, but dropped the roll of parchment in the doorway. So I picked it up and started looking at it. I don't understand it completely, but it has my dad's name on it, your mother's name, my name, and your name on it. And there's a huge map on it, too. But I don't quite understand what all it means."

James took the parchment from her.

"It has a star on it... it looks like a map of the Ministry," James said.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Because of the atrium and all. But then I know absolutely nothing else about the Ministry. My dad works there--"

"My mum works there," James said worriedly. "So do you think it has anything to do with the Ministry of Magic?"

"My parents work in the Department of Mysteries," Julia offered.

"My mum works as a receptionist for the Auror Department," James muttered. "But..."

"But what?"

"Why would Grumblatt have a map of the Ministry of Magic?" he frowned in confusion. "What could he be plotting?"

Julia shook her head. "I don't know. I'm stuck."

James stared at the piece of parchment, thinking.

"Then there's only one thing to do," he said simply.

"What?" Julia asked, trying to look into his eyes for some sort of clue.

"Follow me," James said, getting up. He grabbed Julia's hand and ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Once James and Julia got into the common room, James pulled Julia up to the boys' dormitory. She sat on his bed while he rummaged through his trunk, trying not to wake anyone up. 

He pulled out another piece of parchment... this one old and dog-eared, faded with age.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," James said, pointing his wand at the parchment.

The brown ink started to entwine itself around the parchment, curling to create words.

"It's a map," Julia whispered.

"Not just any map," James said. "It's the Marauder's Map. It's an enchanted map of Hogwarts. We can use it to infiltrate Grumblatt's office."

Julia gasped as she saw the traveling dots along the parchment.

"It's... amazing," she gasped.

James looked at her dazed expression, her face half-illuminated by the candlelight of the dormitory. He scooted a bit closer to her.

Julia looked up and smiled at him.

"You're one extraordinary boy, James Potter," she said.

James blushed. "Well, you're not too bad yourself," he said.

Their faces drew closer and closer together until their lips met in a kiss.

Julia pulled away slowly.

"I love you," she whispered.

James smiled. Julia got up and headed toward the girls' dormitory. James pointed his wand to the map quickly and muttered "_Mischief managed!_" He put the map up and then climbed into his bed , thoughts of Julia Adams dancing in his thoughts.

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. lol.. But I know that's not much of an excuse. Sorry for the long pauses between updates. I've been working on this chapter for a while... Since the beginning of January, actually. But due to exams and teachers being morons and assigning a bunch of crap, plus the added everyday things of being a teenager... well, yeah. I'll shut up now. But anyways, I hope to get the next one started soon... probably the infiltration of Grumblatt's office._

_So anyways, I'll ttyl!!!_

--Leanne


	6. A Shocking Revelation

Chapter 6-- A Shocking Revelation

* * *

Harry and Ginny were walking in Diagon Alley the next morning. They stopped by a nearby coffee shop and bought two coffees and sat down at a table to drink them. 

"So, have you heard anything from the boys?" Harry asked.

"Nothing yet," Ginny said. "It seems like they would owl me if they were in trouble, yet I haven't gotten anything. And I'm shocked that Ben and Zack haven't blown up any toilets or otherwise gotten into any trouble since they arrived. I haven't gotten one letter from Hogwarts since they left!"

Harry smiled. "They're just like Fred and George, aren't they?" he asked.

"Exactly. I bet Fred and George have taught them basically everything they know. I remember last Christmas, they stuck a firecracker in the turkey and it blew up right on the table." Ginny shook her head with laughter. "You should have seen Mum's face!"

Harry laughed at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen being splattered with bits of turkey and gravy.

"Was she mad?" he asked.

"Only somewhat. She got over it though... after the boys said that they honestly didn't mean to make the turkey explode... they only wanted to brown it a bit."

Harry smiled.

"I miss this," he said.

"Miss what?"

"You, me... talking. Just hanging out like we did before all of the... _stuff_ got started."

Ginny smiled.

"What started it?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Why did you leave? Why _did_ you cheat on me with Chivan?"

Harry sighed.

"I don't know... it was like it was some other world. Like I was someone else... I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'Like it was someone else?'"

"I'm not sure. But afterwards, I felt so bad. And I told Chivan that I never wanted to speak to her again... that I only wanted to be with you and the kids... and then, the whole _Witch Weekly_ scandal got started and then you kicked me out... Chivan showed up out of the blue, telling me she was pregnant, and then I figured since you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, that being with Chivan and raising our daughter would have been the best thing for us all. But then, Chivan died and Rose nearly went with her. That changed everything. So I just started putting Rose first. She came before everything. My career, my life, everything. It all centered around her."

Ginny took it all in quietly.

"I was just so angry... I couldn't even see straight. I couldn't believe that you could have betrayed me like that... and with a woman you had only met that morning!"

"That is a bit strange," Harry mused.

"Exactly. Because I knew it was outside of your personality. That it was nothing like the Harry I married... that I had had three kids with. Do you think she could have put a spell or something on you? A Love Spell maybe?"

Harry gasped.

"I bet that's EXACTLY what she did!" Harry started fitting it all together. And it fit. Harry had loved Ginny with everything in him and he hadn't even felt an attraction to Chivan during the Quidditch trials... until they had hugged after they had gained roles as Seekers for the French National Quidditch Team.

Harry leaned over to Ginny and planted a huge kiss right on her. Ginny pulled away, astonished.

* * *

That night, James waited by the common room until it was completely cleared out. He exited through the portrait of the Fat Lady and crept down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where he was to meet Julia. 

Upon entering the bathroom, James started looking for her. She was sitting on one of the sinks, talking to a ghost.

"Harry?" the ghost said, gliding over to him.

"No..." James said nervously. "I'm James. Harry's son."

"Ohhh..." the ghost said sadly. "You look just like him, you know." With that Moaning Myrtle went back to her toilet.

"She's a little depressed," Julia said. "So, where to?"

"Grumblatt's office, I suppose," James said. He glanced at the map, spotting Grumblatt patroling the sixth floor.

"He's on the sixth floor and his office is in the dungeons," James said. Amazingly, the path to the dungeons was clear. James and Julia crept off to the dungeons, trying to keep as quiet as humanly possible.

Upon entering Grumblatt's office, James handed Julia the map and rushed over to the desk. He spotted a diagram labeled "The Department of Mysteries." He snatched it and pocketed it in his robes. He started going through the desk drawers. James spotted a folder hidden at the back of the bottom drawer labeled "Prophecies." He started going through it and found a large packet of parchment labled "Prophecy of the Potter Children." He pulled it out and started going though it.

"James!" Julia hissed. "Grumblatt's coming!"

James shoved the parchment into his pocket and shut the drawer. He hurriedly motioned for Julia to follow him and they hid behind a large bookshelf as Grumblatt entered his office.

Julia watched him through a hole in the back of the bookshelf.

Grumblatt noticed immediately that the diagram of the Department of Mysteries was missing. His face paled and he ran out of the office. James watched his footsteps on the Marauder's Map. He was headed for McGonagall's office. As soon as he was far enough away, James took Julia's hand and ran back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where they started going through the papers.

James started shuffling through the packet and a tiny piece of parchement fell out. He picked it up and started reading it.

_"The children of the Chosen One,_

_Who carry on their father's name,_

_Will meet up with the new Dark Lord,_

_and with the power of the one before them,_

_they will do battle to protect the just. _

_Through the tough times and the easy,_

_They will live,_

_But they will live to see one of their number fall,_

_Because of a foolish mistake."_

James paled.

"Julia," he said, reaching for her.

He showed her the small piece of parchment. Julia nodded.

"I know," she said quietly, not looking at him.

"What do you know?" James asked, pleadingly.

"I know who the prophecy speaks of."

"Who?!" James asked.

"You can't judge me if I tell you. I love you, James. Really, I do."

James kissed Julia on the lips softly.

"Please, tell me," he said.

"My father wants to obliviate the Potter family. He wants bring the rise of the new Dark Order."

* * *

_So, I figured this was a good stopping point. I know there's been a _lot_ of James/Julia lately, but that's what's essential to the plot of the story. The plot basically centers on James and Julia's relationship and how she handles balancing her love for James and the responsibility of being her father's daughter. Anyways, I figured this would be enough for today._

_By the way, I noticed a slight discrepancy in the last chapter. Julia is NOT in Gryffindor. She is in Ravenclaw. I put something about how she went to the girls' dormitory... she should have gone to the Ravenclaw common room. Sorry about that._

_Please Review!!_

_--Leanne_


	7. The Trail Gets Warmer

Chapter 7-- The Trail Gets Warmer

* * *

Ginny was reeling. She couldn't believe that Harry had just kissed her after all of these years. She turned and headed in the opposite direction. 

"Ginny!" Harry called. "Wait!"

But she just kept walking. Harry chased after her, but once she saw that he was following her, she Disapparated.

* * *

James took a step backward. 

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

"My father has this huge grudge on the Potters... since You-Know-Who was killed... He'd do anything to have a chance at you or your brothers and sister. And I'm not going to give him that chance, James. I'd die first." A tear made it's way down Julia's cheek.

A sad smile made its way onto James's lips.

"But... you're a Ravenclaw. Not a Slytherin. You would expect something like this to come from Slytherin, wouldn't you?"

"You would. I came here at the beginning of last year thinking I was going to be Sorted into Slytherin. You can probably imagine my surprise that I wasn't. But James, we can't be together. We just... can't. If my father found out..."

"He doesn't have to know, Julia."

"Would you put the lives of your brothers and sister on the line, just so you could be with me? James! There are plenty of other girls out there that would be glad to have you! Why don't you choose one of them instead of the one you know you can't have! My father knows everything. I don't know how, but he does! And I'm not going to risk your life like that! I love you too much!"

"Julia..."

"This new Dark Order is dangerous, James. It isn't something to be messed with. And if Grumblatt is part of that, Hogwarts could be in very real danger. I've seen my father plan this for years. I haven't been able to decipher everything that he's been planning, but it has something to do with the Ministry of Magic. The old headmaster, Dumbledore, was murdered, James. He was one of the strongest people on our side."

"When you speak of our side, do you mean _our_ side? Or your father's?"

"James!" Julia looked at him. "How could you think that I could be associated with him? I hate him James. I do."

"What about your mother?"

Julia blinked. "What about her?"

"Is she with your father on this?"

"James, my mother's clueless when it comes to this stuff. She went here when she was younger... Hannah Abbott? She was a Hufflepuff and well... I love her to death, but she's not really that bright."

James tried to hold back a smile... His mother had told him several stories about Hannah... including a couple about she and some guy named Ernie making fun of one of her friends for trying to bewitch muggle-borns...

"Ohhh..." he replied.

"It's just complicated... James, he's going to be _extremely_ hard to bring down. And if he knew that I was behind _any_ of it..." Julia's voice ended in the softest whisper.

"What? What would he do?" James asked, holding her hand.

"He'd kill me." Julia looked up at James, tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over.

* * *

"Rose!"

Rose walked out of Charms to see Cora rushing toward her, a huge book in her arms.

"Cora?" she asked in confusion. "Why weren't you in Char--"

"Never mind that! Come on!"

Cora grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her up four flights of stairs, through the portrait of the Fat Lady, up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and onto her bed.

She plopped open a huge book.

"What is this?" Rose asked, her brow furrowed.

"It's HUGE. Rose..."

"What?" she asked impatiently. "This is ridiculous! Why on earth did you miss Charms?"

"I'll make up an excuse later. But look!" Cora dragged her finger along one page of the large volume and stopped at 'Weasley-Potter, Ginevra."That's your dad's ex-wife!" she said dramatically.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how common the last name Potter is? I mean, there's already another Potter family here. We look absolutely NOTHING alike."

"Did you ever think that that might be because they have a different mum?" Cora asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Cora! Ben and Zach are only four months older than me. That's impossible!" Rose said emphatically.

"No. It's not. Look at this," Cora said, flipping open to the page number adjacent to Ginevra Weasley-Potter's name.

"Ginny Weasley is my aunt. No one really talks about her first husband... only that he left when she was four months pregnant with the twins and he hasn't been seen since. Everyone's really quiet about it. But... don't you think it's a bit coincidental that you and the twins _happen_ to be four months apart in age, you were born a month early... Then, you and the twins share the same last name AND you and James even have the same NOSE?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE," she said.

"No... it's not. And I can BET that they already know something. You haven't seen James, Zack, and Ben for over three days now, have you?"

"Nooo... but I expect they've been--"

"Busy? I doubt it. Something's up, Rose. Like it or not. And _I'm_ going to find out exactly what it is."

* * *

_Yeah, sorry it's taken a bit to finish this... I just didn't really know where to go with it. But, it's been a while since you've seen Cora and Rose, so I decided to bring them back. Anyways... hope you liked it. Also, if there are any_ Instant Star _fans, I have a new fanfic entitled_ Starting Over._ You might want to check it out. Heck, even if you've never heard of _Instant Star,_ it might be a pretty good read. lol!_

_Sooo... tata for now!_

_--Leanne_


	8. Family Reunion

Chapter 8 -- Family Reunion

* * *

Cora walked toward the library. 

"Don't you think we should say something? I mean, Rose is -- "

"Be _quiet!_ Do you want someone to _hear_ you?"

She heard voices. She ducked behind a nearby bookcase and listened. She recognized those voices. James and Ben. But why on earth were they talking about Rose? Did they know what Cora knew?

James's voice was barely above a whisper.

"She's our sister. Yes. But how do you think Mum'll react when she hears what we've found? This is bigger than bringing home a stray puppy, Ben. This is another _person_ we're talking about. Do you really want to dredge up the past?"

"If it reunites our family, yes!" Ben hissed.

"What are you doing?"

Cora jumped about a mile into the air. Zack was right behind her.

"Explain what's going on," she said. "Now."

* * *

"Ginny! Come back!" Harry yelled. He ran after his ex-wife and stood in front of her, blocking her path. 

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, her arms folded, staring him.

"I want us to try and start things over. I know I hurt you in the past. I _know_," he emphasized as Ginny shook her head in disapproval."But I want to get to know my sons. I want to try and work things out. But as much as I know you're upset with me about the Chivan thing, I know I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

Tears started sliding down Ginny's cheeks. She wiped them away furiously.

"Harry, how do I know I can trust you? The Harry Potter I divorced wasn't the same one I married."

"And I'm not the Harry Potter you divorced, Gin. I'm a man who loves a woman with fiery red hair and a temper that matches. I love a woman who doesn't care what she looks like in the morning, and will willingly go outside with a towel on her head to take out the trash. I love you, Ginevra Molly Potter, and nothing you say is ever going to change that."

Ginny blinked away her tears and Harry kissed her.

It was as if sparks had magically gone off inside the two of them. When they broke apart, Harry smiled at Ginny.

"You're right," she said. "I still love you."

Harry let out a choked up sob.

"So, do we tell the boys about Rose?" Ginny asked. "Or have you already told her she has brothers?"

"She doesn't know," Harry said.

"Then, I think it's about time for a little family reunion. Then, we go to the Burrow."

* * *

Rose went up to the Gryffindor common room. She threw her bookbag on the sofa, pulled out her Charms homework and began writing her essay. 

The portrait hole swung open and Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.

"Rose?"

"Professor?" Rose asked, frowning.

"I need to see you in my office," she said. "Do you know where the Potter boys are?"

Rose shook her head.

"You ought to try the library. Cora said they've been spending a lot of time there."

"Go ahead and go to my office. The password's 'Phoenix.' I'll meet you up there with the boys."

"Is there a problem, Professor?" Rose asked, frowning in confusion.

"Not at all. We just need to discuss some things," Professor McGonagall said, smiling at her.

Rose put her Charms book and parchment back into her bookbag and headed up to Professor McGonagall's office.

When she walked into Professor McGonagall's office, she smiled brightly.

Her father was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, a woman with red hair at his side.

"Daddy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to give you some good news," Harry said, smiling at his only daughter.

"Okay," Rose said, waiting.

"Wait for the boys," Ginny told him. "Let's tell them all at once."

"Tell us what?" Rose asked, confused.

Professor McGonagall entered the office, James, Ben, and Zack behind her.

"Mum?" James asked. He stared at the man sitting in front of him.

It was almost unreal. The hair, the way he was sitting in the chair, his mannerisms... the man looked almost exactly like James from head to toe.

Zack stared at his father. The green eyes met each other and suddenly, they knew... all four of them knew.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked his mother.

"I couldn't. Things just... weren't right. But when we sent the four of you off on the train to Hogwarts this year... we saw each other. We couldn't help talking and reminiscing..."

Rose backed up into the far wall. She couldn't help the questions going through her head.

_Would this woman love her?_

_Would she think badly of her?_

_Would she be angry that she was a child from an affair, an affair that had broken her family apart?_

"Rose?" Ginny said, noticing that the girl kept backing further and further away.

Rose smiled weakly.

"You look a lot like your dad," Ginny said, not sure what to say.

"Actually, I have my mum's eyes, lips, and cheekbones. I have her straight hair, too," Rose said.

Ginny nodded.

"But you have your dad's nose. His face shape," she said.

Rose nodded.

"Harry? Can you give me and Rose some time alone?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

Ginny led Rose into the hallway and conjured two chairs. They sat down.

"Are you and Daddy going to get married?" Rose asked, a bit scared.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "We haven't really thought that far ahead."

"My mum and dad didn't get married. Daddy wouldn't tell me why. But if you marry Daddy, will you love me as much as you love your sons? Or will you always think of the child conceived on accident, a child of an affair?"

Ginny sighed. "Of course, I'll love you! You're Harry's daughter!"

"But I'm not yours," Rose said.

"No, you're not biologically mine. But that doesn't make any difference. This is the first time Harry's _ever_ met Ben and Zack. So we're starting off on a clean slate."

"I just feel like if I don't live up to your expectations, you'll think bad of me, that you won't want me for a daughter," Rose said, looking down at her knees.

"Rose, I could never think bad of you. Sure, we might have to have a period of getting used to each other, but that's completely normal! Think of Harry. He has to get used to having _three _sons. I only have to get used to having one daughter. That shouldn't be too hard," Ginny said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"I'm positive. Besides, Harry and I are only dating. We're not planning on getting married anytime soon, if we even get remarried at all. Besides, think about it. You're going to have three new brothers to drive you crazy!"

Rose smiled, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, I tell you what. If it makes you feel... closer to me, I guess I could say, we could do a little name switcheroo."

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"If Harry and I ever get married, we can change your name to Rose Olivia Weasley Potter."

Rose's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Could we do it even if you and Daddy don't get married? I've never had a mum. Well, I mean, I had one once, but she died when I was born, so..."

Ginny smiled brightly.

"Okay, Rose. You can call me Mum."

* * *

_Yes, I know it's been forever since I've added to this story. First, I went off into the world of Instant Star, then I went to my other story, _Love Story_, a Lily/James fic. So I added a chapter here. I probably won't update again for a while, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this fic and that I'm still working on it. Writer's Block's a pain in the left buttcheek. lol..._

_Anyways, please review!! _

_And if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. I could always use them!!_

Leanne


	9. Julia's Secret

Chapter 9 -- Julia's Secret

* * *

James walked out of the Gryffindor common room later that evening. He was shocked. His mum was dating Harry Potter, _his dad_. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He hurried down the hall, looking for Julia.

He ran smack-dab into her as she ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Julia?" he asked. She was crying. He put his arms around her, worried. She tried to shove him away. "_Julia!_" he exclaimed.

Julia shook her head, holding her temples.

"Julia, are you okay?" he asked her.

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "Please, Jules, tell me."

"It hurts," she said, sobbing.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" James said patiently.

"It's my dad," she choked out.

"What do you mean? What's he doing?"

"James, I've been fighting the Imperius Curse all day. He hasn't gotten control yet, but... what if he does? What if I hurt you or your brothers? He knows. I don't know how he knows, but he knows. Someone's been talking to him. I know it."

"But, who could know? No one outside of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"I haven't told anyone in Ravenclaw about us liking each other. But, nearly the entire school knows we're friends, James. It could be anyone."

"Slytherin?" James asked, frowning.

"I'd bet my bottom dollar," Julia said. "The Malfoys and the Zabinis are close friends of my dad's. Zabini's son, Brett, is a third year. Malfoy is always at our house... his son, Tristan, is a first year."

"I remember him. On the train, on the way here... he was teasing Cora."

"Yes. That's him. And James... if Tristan Malfoy is passing information on to his dad..."

"Then it's going to go straight to yours. Julia, we should go to someone about this. This is _huge_."

"But who on earth could we go to? McGonagall? James, she's not going to be able to do anything about it. She's only one person..."

"But if your dad's trying to bring rise to a new Dark Order, then mentioning it to McGonagall might be a good idea. She has the entire Order of the Phoenix on her side..."

"What do you mean?"

"The Order of the Phoenix helped to defeat Voldemort nearly twenty years ago."

"Doesn't that mean that they're a bunch of old people?" she asked, half-laughing.

"No. I mean, well... the youngest of the group are in their late twenties and early thirties, but we could always do some recruiting..."

"You said these people helped defeat Voldemort?"

James nodded.

"Then, let's go to McGonagall."

James took Julia's hand and they went up to the Headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall was in her nightdress when James and Julia knocked on the large wooden door to her office. She opened it slightly, looking at them in shock and slight disapproval.

"Potter, Adams, what are you doing in my office at nearly three in the morning?"

"It's important, Professor," Julia said.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall sighed.

James and Julia walked into the office and took the seats in front of her desk. James looked up and saw the portraits of Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and several other people he recognized behind her desk and around the walls of the room.

"What's is it?" Professor McGonagall asked, sitting down.

"Tell her everything," James told Julia.

"Professor, my dad is Yuri Adams. He's a prominent member in the Dark Community. He's often made it clear to me that he hates the Potters, that they're worthless scum. He's been brainwashing me since the age of five or six that I shouldn't have anything to do with the Potters and that they were the reason that my father had to live in exile for several years before he met my mother. When he met my mother and moved back to join the Wizarding World, he had to change his identity and become a whole new person. He changed his name to Ignatius and then I was born three years later. Then, he met Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and they decided to start up a new Dark Order with my father as the leader. My father is an extremely powerful wizard, Professor, and I have reason to believe that Professor Grumblat is involved in his scheme to take over the Wizarding World."

"Have you ever seen Professor Grumblat at your house?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"No, but -- "

"Then how do you know that he has anything to do with what your father has been planning?"

"I saw him staring at a map of the Ministry of Magic, Professor. He ran out of the room abruptly during my detention and I saw the piece of paper on the floor. He didn't come back until much later and by that time, I had gone."

"What did you do with the piece of paper?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I put it back on his desk," Julia replied. "I copied it."

Julia pulled the copy out of her pocket and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"What's more is that I've been having these headaches since I started coming to school. At first they were mild, but now they're getting worse and worse. My dad put the Imperius Curse on me when I was younger, to keep me from blabbing what I had seen him do at home. I know what it feels like. He's been trying to cast it on me all day, Professor. And I think he knows I'm friends with James. Professor, if he succeeds in casting the Imperius Curse on me, I'm scared about what might happen. I'm afraid that I might end up hurting James or one of his brothers."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"I understand. I think you will be safe here for the meantime. I will inform the Order of what is happening with your father. Then, during winter and summer vacations, you'll go to the home of one of the Order. I think you'll be safest with Harry Potter, James's father. Their home is protected by the most powerful enchantments you'll find anywhere. It's nearly as safe as Hogwarts. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Julia said. "But what about my mother?"

"Who is your mother?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hannah Abbott. Professor, she doesn't have anything to do with my father's schemes. I don't want him using her as a pawn in order to get me back."

"We'll work something out with your mother. Be aware that it will be safer for you both to stay away from each other. If your mother comes into our protection, we'll have to keep her somewhere else, perhaps with Charlie Weasley in Romania."

Julia looked down at her knees and nodded once more.

"Anything else you wish to tell me?" Professor McGonagall asked gently.

Julia shook her head.

"Go ahead and go back to your common room, both of you. Once we have gotten the Order back together and have established a Headquarters, I'll let you know. Thank you for being strong tonight and telling me everything," Professor McGonagall said, smiling at Julia. "James, you can escort her back to Ravenclaw Tower."

* * *

_So, I updated again. I got bored and I didn't feel like writing the next chapter for my other story... still on temporary hiatus, but updates might be a bit scattered when I'm bored... lol..._

_Review?_

Leanne


	10. Getting the Ball Rolling

Chapter 10: Getting the Ball Rolling

* * *

James led Julia toward the Ravenclaw Tower as he had been instructed. When they were about halfway there, he looked over at her. She was looking at the ground and looked somewhat subdued and saddened.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I've just turned my back on my family," she said, stopping, looking a bit stunned.

"You did the right thing," James assured her.

"I know, but... still... he IS my dad," Julia said, looking disheartened.

James wasn't sure of what to say. He gave Julia a tight hug and they continued their trek to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

* * *

Rose woke up with a start the next morning. She looked out the window to see the sun peering out from behind the distant mountains. She climbed out of bed and tightened her night robe and headed downstairs.

Ben was sitting downstairs, writing in a small black book.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ben jumped and tossed his book underneath him.

"Oh, nothing," he said nonchalantly.

"Benjamin, you have a diary!" Rose exclaimed. "That's so sweet!"

Ben glared at his sister.

"No. It's not a diary. It's a thought book." He crossed his arms crossly.

"Really, so if it's not a diary, care to read some?" Rose asked smugly. She pulled out her wand. "_Accio, diary!_"

The book zoomed out from under the couch cushion and into Rose's outstretched hand.

She casted a shield charm and began reading. Ben's struggle was futile against her charm.

"_I am in love with Leanne. Her hair is so pretty. Her eyes are so bright... between a blue and a green. I can't get enough of them._" Rose giggled. "Awww... Benji's in _lurve!_"

"Give me that!" Ben growled.

Rose tossed it back to him.

"It's such a shame, though..." Rose sighed.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Never mind," Rose said, thinking of Leanne's actions just a few days prior, how she hadn't been sprucing up for Ben... Zack was the center of her affection. She couldn't break that to Ben.

"You can tell me, Rose. It's not like I've proven myself to be untrustworthy."

"True," Leanne said, coming down the stairs. She walked toward the big lumpy sofa near the fireplace, pulling her long red hair up into a ponytail.

"How much did you hear of that?" Ben asked, looking nervous.

"Hear of what?" Leanne asked. "All I heard was '_It's not like I've proven myself to be untrustworthy_.' You haven't."

Ben's eyes shown like emeralds from Leanne's praise. Rose nearly gagged.

"Okay. I'm going to go upstairs to get Cora and we're going to the library."

Ben sighed.

"I swear, she drives me crazy sometimes," he said, glancing at Leanne.

"She has the tendency to do that. Just the other day, she was dancing on her bed in the dorm, singing some Muggle song by this Muggle singer... Britney Spears? The song was called _Hit Me Baby, One More Time_.

"Wow," Ben said, surprised. "She's my sister and all, but she still surprises me on a daily basis."

"Rose is your sister?" Leanne asked, intrigued.

"Bloody hell! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. We only just found out."

Leanne whistled.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"Breakfast should be ready soon... do you wanna come with me?" Ben asked.

"Sure!" Leanne said. "But, you might want to get on your robes first," she said, laughing.

Ben blushed and ran up the stairs.

* * *

The next few months were busy for the Weasley-Potter clan. It was nearing Christmastime and Harry and Ginny's relationship was still going strong. The kids had continued to bond. Things on the Dark Side were getting darker and darker by the day. Harry and Ginny knew that the time would soon come when they needed to reveal the prophecy to their children. However, they kept putting it off in hopes that they would learn more and better be able to protect themselves.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "Get your lazy bum out of bed so we can go pick up the kids!"

Ginny was both nervous and excited about the children's impending arrival. She had been writing to Rose on a regular basis and they had become somewhat closer, but she still was beyond nervous to have a daughter to spend time with during Christmas. How was she supposed to be a mother to a child who had never had a mother figure in her life?

"I'm coming," Harry grumbled.

"Geesh, at least I know where Zachary gets his sleeping habits. Come on, dear. We're running late."

Harry waved his wand to straighten his clothes. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they Apparated to King's Cross Station.

They found Ron and Hermione and sat down on the bench next to them. They all waited as the huge scarlet engine pulled into the station.

"Look!" Ginny shouted with glee. "There they are!"

Harry looked up saw James stand up in the furthest compartment to the back. He gave his mother a bit of a wave and then disappeared. He reappeared a few minutes later with Ben, Zach, Rose, Cora, and Julia in tow.

"Looks like you brought the whole school with you, son," Harry said, looking over the pack.

"Not this time," James said, looking over at his mother. "Mum, I'd like you to meet my friend Julia Adams," he said, grabbing Julia's hand and pulling her toward him.

Julia smiled weakly at Ginny.

"Don't be nervous sweetie. We're all family here."

Ginny went over to hug the twins and gave Rose a swift kiss on the forehead.

"Cora," young Caroline squealed. "Come look at my new dolly. Her name is Dolly!"

"Caroline, let your sister say goodbye to her friends first," Hermione laughed. "It's nice to see you again, Harry. We've missed you." She gave Harry a quick hug.

"Don't be a stranger, sis," Ron reproached Ginny. "It's only a quick stop on the Floo Network."

"Actually, I've been needing to speak with you all about that," Harry said, pulling Ron and Hermione over to a nearby bench. "Ginny, can you watch the kids for a bit?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione.

"I can tell when something's on your mind, Harry," Hermione said. "What is it now?"

"A new Dark Order is in the early stages. Rumour has it that Professor Grumblat at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini are behind it, with Ignatius Adams as the ringleader. McGonagall refuses to believe that Hogwarts could be in any danger, but I'm seriously considering pulling the kids out of Hogwarts."

"How long have you known about this?" Ron asked.

"Since October," Harry said. "The little girl staying with us, Julia, is Adams' daughter. He's been trying to place the Imperius Curse on her. McGonagall told Ginny and I to take her with us this winter to keep her safe. If Adams' doesn't know where Julia is, he can't hurt her. Our house has some of the strongest enchantments known to Wizard-kind on it, so she'll be perfectly safe. What I'm trying to say is that you might need to pull Cora out of Hogwarts as well. The two of you are more than welcome to stay at Potter Manor with Ginny and I. We're trying to recruit members of the Order of the Phoenix to nip this new Order in the bud."

Hermione gasped.

"Harry, are you sure pulling the kids out of Hogwarts is the best thing to do? I mean, you're going to need an informant to keep watch on Grumblat..."

"That's going to be my job. I'm going to take Polyjuice Potion and take Julia's place at Hogwarts... just long enough to figure out what his plan is. As long as I can keep myself in detention, I'll have the perfect spying opportunity."

"But Harry, you've never been particularly good at Occlumency," Hermione reminded him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But it's going to have to work. I can defend myself against Grumblat if I have to. He can't be worse than Voldemort."

"I don't know..." Ron sighed.

"I need to know... are you two still a part of the Order, or do I need to find someone else to be my righthand man?" Harry asked, glaring at Ron.

"Of course you know I'm in," Hermione said, glaring at her husband.

"I guess I've got no choice," Ron sighed.

* * *

_I_ _know it's been forever since I last updated this... but I got bored and this was the last story someone had reviewed. So, I decided to update, since I couldn't sleep. No, I haven't given up on this story, I've just been entirely WAYY too busy lately._

_I love you guys for being faithful readers and putting up with me and my laziness._

_ily!_

_Leanne_


	11. Hiding True Feelings

Chapter 11: Hiding True Feelings

* * *

Ben came back from breakfast with a huge smile on his face. The time that he had spent with Leanne had been really great. He felt so comfortable with her, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Since the move to Hogwarts, he had been dealing with a lot of pent-up frustration and anxiety... He liked school and everything, but he had really been homesick. He missed his mother and his younger cousins at home. He was especially close to Hermione and Ron's younger daughter, Caroline. But after meeting Leanne, things at Hogwarts really seemed to be looking up. He wasn't so worried about fitting in anymore. Her prescence made things so much easier. He couldn't stop thinking about her... how smart she was, how beautiful she was, how she magically made things seem okay, even when they weren't at all...

He headed up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room with a huge smile on his face, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice Cora, her nose stuck in a book, coming down the stairs. The two nearly collided before Cora looked up and side-stepped out of the way.

"Something must be on your mind," she observed.

Ben shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced up at Cora.

"No, nothing's on my mind! Just getting to class!" he said hurriedly.

"Really?" Cora smirked. "Because we both have Transfiguration next and that's not for another hour and a half."

Ben turned scarlet, blushing vividly.

"Aaah... that's what I thought," Cora said. "It's a girl."

"Who said it was a girl? I'm not interested in... anyone... at the moment. In fact, I'm... looking for Zack."

"He's napping in the boys' dormitory," Cora said, frowning. "But why would you be lost in thought about your brother? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Ben laughed genuinely. "Funny. Zack's always in trouble. I've stopped caring at this point. I mean, the last time I got interested in Zack's issues, he turned me into an elephant."

"I guess so," Cora said. "Look, I've got to go to the library. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Ben said, ready to get out of Cora's invasive questioning.

They parted ways and Cora headed to the library. Leanne was already down there.

"So, how was breakfast?" Leanne asked.

"Fine as usual. I sat with Zack and James and Julia today. Where were you?" Cora asked, frowning. "We missed you."

"Yeah, well, Ben and I had breakfast together," Leanne said, scanning a page of _Moste Potente Potions_. She grimaced at the gruesome images the book portrayed.

"Where did you get that book?" Cora asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"The Restricted section," Leanne said absentmindedly, turning another page.

Cora gasped in shock mixed with a little excitement and admiration.

"How did you manage that one?" she hissed.

"My older brother is a seventh year... he uses them for Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said. "I was interested, so I took it out of his backpack."

"What house is your brother in?" Cora asked.

"Ravenclaw," Leanne answered. "My whole family has been in Ravenclaw... I'm the first one not to be. They weren't exactly thrilled that I was in Gryffindor, but anything is better than Slytherin."

Cora nodded. She understood the loyalty most families had to their houses. Everyone in her family had been descended from Gryffindor... and she knew that Julia Adams was the first one from her family not to be placed in Slytherin... James had mentioned that a few times. She often wondered if something more serious was going on between her cousin and his friend, but she never mentioned it aloud.

"Why did you and Ben have breakfast alone together?" Cora asked suddenly.

"Because we're friends," Leanne replied. "And he seemed to be slightly upset earlier today. So I decided I should go and cheer him up."

"But I thought you liked Zack!" Cora exclaimed.

"I do," Leanne admitted. "But I can still be friends with Ben, can't I?"

"I suppose," Cora said. "I'm just afraid that if you're a bit... too friendly... that Ben will get lead on. He's my cousin and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I promise you, Cora. I'm not going to hurt him! He's my closest friend, besides you and Rose, and I'm don't want him to get hurt either."

Cora nodded, but she was still suspicious.

Leanne burst into laughter. "I promise, I don't like Ben like that and he doesn't like me like that either!"

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting outside of the Weasley's house, cuddling on the porch swing, holding hands. She rested her head on his shoulder and they each sighed in contentment. Things in recent weeks had gotten a lot better for them and they were excited about what the future had to hold for them.

A dark figure in the distance caused Ginny to frown and lift her head up off of Harry's shoulder and peer into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"It looks like someone is heading this way," she said.

"At this time in the morning?" Harry asked. "Surely not!"

"I promise you, there is someone coming!" Ginny hissed.

The figure grew closer and closer. Ginny jumped and cowered in fear.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her, surprised and concerned.

"Harry, it's _him_," she said nervously.

"Who?" Harry asked, utterly bewildered.

"It's Riley," Ginny gasped.

The man walked up the pathway to the porch.

"Ginny, it's nice to see you again," he said pleasantly.

"I don't want to see you," Ginny said. "Please leave."

"I can't. I need to talk to you," Riley said.

"You heard her," Harry growled. "Leave."

"I wanted to come and apologize to you," Riley said. "My actions not too long ago were quite regrettable. I feel awful..."

"You beat my son," Ginny said flatly. "You left bruises on my four-year-old son. I don't care how awful you feel or how angry he made you. You DO NOT lay your hands on a defenseless child for any reason."

"I came to apologize. Is James here? I wanted to apologize to him, too!" Riley said, seeming anguished.

"A simple apology won't do any good... I'm never going to forgive what you did to my child."

"Nor will I," Harry said through clenched teeth. He had half a mind to hex the bastard in front of him into oblivion.

"I don't need your permission," Riley snapped at Harry.

"My son didn't deserve to be treated like a punching bag... I have half a mind to get up and show you how it feels!" Harry roared.

"Well, at least I didn't cheat on Ginny. At least I didn't get up and abandon my kids!" Riley smirked.

"Yes you did," Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Riley snapped.

"I was pregnant, Riley. You beat my son and I left. I wrote you a letter, trying to tell you that I was pregnant, but you never made contact. I did the only thing I could do. I aborted our child."

Riley didn't even flinch.

"Good. Because I didn't want a blood-traitor to give birth to my child anyway."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and delivered a striking left hook to Riley's right jaw.

"Don't ever talk to the mother of my children ever again. If you do, you will surely regret it," he growled menacingly. "Now get your arse off of this property now before I set the family ghoul on you."

Riley Disapparated and Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms dissolving into tears.

_I just got a whole bunch of inspiration from a review... so I have a hesitant plot line etched out. I know what I want to do with the story, but getting things laid out is going to be slightly difficult. I want to age the children to about the third or fourth year in the next few chapters, but I'm not sure how to do it without causing too much of a shift in events. If you have any ideas, please review or private message me. Once I get this straightened out, I'll be able to fix it... Perhaps I should cryogenically freeze Harry for three years? ahaha... Perhaps a bit too sci-fi, but I'm up to anything that'll make the story flow._

_Please review!!_


	12. A Baby and A Detention

Chapter 12: A Baby and a Detention

* * *

The Weasley-Potter gang depressively made their way to Potions later that day. They had Potions with the Slytherins and Rose wasn't too happy about it. Not only was having a teacher like Professor Grumblat bad enough, pairing the Gryffindors with the Slytherins was sure to create enough drama for everyone. They walked into the classroom and saw that there was a new seating arrangement. Not only that, but Professor Grumblat wasn't teaching the class. It was Professor Camden.

"Professor, I didn't know you were qualified to teach Potions," Cora said, frowning.

"Professor Grumblat is out sick today, class. Please find your seats and we'll get started," Professor Camden announced sharply. Rose groaned when she saw that her deskmate and partner was none other than Tristan Malfoy. She half-heartedly took her seat.

"Today, we shall begin work on Shrinking Solutions. Zack Potter! What does a Shrinking Solution do?" Professor Camden asked Zack suddenly.

"Make things smaller?" he guessed. Cora smiled wickedly and shot her hand up into the air.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Not correct today. Miss Weasley?" Professor Camden said, nodding at Cora.

"A Shrinking Solution is a rudimentary solution that de-ages its subject, usually taking it back to its infancy," Cora answered.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, today you will work with your deskmates to make a Shrinking Solution." Camden waved her wand at the board and the chalk began writing the directions on the board. "Now, get out your books and turn to page forty-two. You may begin. Vials are due on my desk by the end of the period."

About twenty minutes into the lesson, Ben and Zack made their first accident. A loud explosion sounded through the dungeon. Zack screamed like a girl and ran across the room as the contents of their cauldron bubbled over violently in a shade of electric violet. Ben ducked, but got a chestful of the bubbles and a loud pop echoed through the dungeon again.

Professor Camden ran out of her office and over to the cauldron. Where Ben had just stood, a small baby no bigger than a newborn lay, wailing. Professor Camden grew as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing and sit down in front of your cauldrons. I will be right back. I need to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Zack, perhaps you should come with me. Yes, that would be best," she said hurriedly. She ran out of the dungeon, carrying Ben in her arms, a wild look on her face. Zack chased after her.

"Wow, I hope Ben is going to be okay," Anna Longbottom said, crossing her legs as she sat down next to Rose.

"He's Ben. He's tough," Rose said. "Zack turned him into an elephant earlier this term and he was fine."

The Gryffindors couldn't help but laugh.

Professor Camden returned half an hour later and instructed the class to resume work on their potions. Her face betrayed no sign of Ben's condition.

About forty-five minutes later, toward the end of the class, Rose and Tristan were on tenderhooks. They were really getting frustrated with each other.

"I'm telling you, Malfoy, you do a clock-wise stir and then two counter-clock-wise stirs! Then you put in the june beetles!" Rose exclaimed exasperatedly.

"No, Potter. It's the other way around!" Tristan growled.

"Ask the Professor, then!" Rose said, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing!" Tristan retorted.

"You cow! It's my grade, too. I'm not having you mess up my grade!" Rose screeched.

The whole class grew silent.

"I am not a cow," Tristan said quietly. "And only one who didn't have anything better to come up with would resort to such childish manners."

Professor Camden whipped around the corner.

"Potter, Malfoy. Office. Now," she demanded, looking very angry.

Rose left the classroom with a detention notice in her hand. Tristan had gotten one, too. And, from what Professor Camden had just told them, they would be serving detention together and they would also be deskmates in Potions for the rest of the term. Rose was beyond frustrated. Tristan Malfoy was a painful itch to her left side that she was dying to scratch.

After class, Rose headed to the hospital wing. Upon her arrival, she saw that James had already beat her there. Zack was sitting white-faced in the corner, staring at a bassinette about six feet away from him. Rose walked over to the bassinette and gasped at her sleeping brother.

He was so small.

His tiny fists were up by his face and he was sleeping soundly. His hair, instead of being as messy as usual, was soft and downy and his skin was ever so soft. He looked as if he could only weigh six or seven pounds. It was like seeing his baby picture all over again. But instead, this was _real_.

"Madam Finch, is there anything you can do for him?" she gasped.

"Professor Grumblat will have to make him a Growing Solution... it's the opposite of what you made today in class," Madam Finch answered. "Unfortunately, we don't have any here. I don't want to give a poor, innocent baby Skele-Grow. Besides, that won't help his mental age at all."

"But when will Professor Grumblat be able to make it?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Madam Finch answered truthfully. "I have sent an owl to your parents informing them of the situation. They should be on their way."

James, Zack, and Rose nodded.

"Madam Finch, we will be back. I need to have a private conversation with my sister and brother for a second," James said politely.

Madame Finch nodded and headed toward her office, singing a little tune under her breath. James grabbed Zack and Rose and yanked them into the hall.

"You know it would be extremely stupid to let Professor Grumblat make any kind of potion for Ben," James said solemnly.

"But Dad and Ginny know about Professor Grumblat. Dad won't let anything happen to Ben. Everything is going to be okay," Rose said confidently.

But James looked worried, still.

"I just hope they get here soon," Zack said. "This is all my fault. If I had been paying more attention..." Zack trailed off.

"Don't think like that," Rose said.

"I hope your brother is okay," a loud booming voice came from the end of the hall. "I just heard from Professor Camden about the accident. It would be truly _terrible_ if something were to happen to him... wouldn't it?"

James, Zack, and Rose all gasped.

Professor Grumblat looked as well as could be.

* * *

_I found this a good place to stop. I posted two chapters within a day of each other. Quite the accomplishment for me... as I haven't really been updating this story regularly at all. ahaha... _

_Anyways, please review. I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter yet. Reviews really do inspire me and I use some of the for story and plot ideas. :D_


	13. A REALLY Big Accident

Chapter 13: A REALLY Big Accident

"Stay away from us," James growled at the professor menacingly.

"Temper, temper!" Grumblat tutted. "You should be grateful I'm here to fix the problem that you created," Grumblat said, glaring at Zack. Zack locked eyes with him and stared him down. Grumblat broke eye contact first before looking over at Rose.

"You know, you're such a pretty girl... too bad you're a Mudblood. Everyone knows that your poor muggle mother was nothing but a filthy, cheating piece of scum; they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Grumblat said silkily. He conjured an apple and let it fall as he said this. The apple fell and hit the floor, splattering. "Hopefully you're not headed down that same, _unfortunate_, path. What a shame."

Rose leapt toward Grumblat, tears stinging her eyes. James blocked her path and Zack pulled her back.

"_Calm down_," Zack hissed.

"Now, I guess I'll have to go brew a Growing Solution. Hopefully, I've got the supplies. It would be truly horrible if I were out, wouldn't it?" Grumblat cackled and headed down the hall, his billowing cloak flowing behind him, creating a cold wind that fanned the three siblings.

"Pure evil," spat Rose, raising her fists to her eyes to wipe away the tears that stung her cheeks.

James turned around and faced his siblings. He knew what they had to do. The only way to save their brother, to return them to normal, was to take his fate into their own hands.

"We need Cora and Leanne," he said simply.

"Cora and Leanne?" Zack asked. "Why the heck do we need them?"

James smiled knowingly.

"They're the best in our year at Potions," he explained.

"So?" Zack asked.

"We're going to brew the potion?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," James answered. "We're going to brew the potion to save our brother. Cora and Leanne know that entire Potions book from back to front. Did you see their Shrinking Potion? Absolutely perfect. Better than the book's picture. It was perfect shade of acid green." He noticed the worried looks on his siblings' faces. "I know it's going to be difficult. Very difficult. But the sooner we get started, the sooner Ben will be back with us. Come on, you guys!"

"Okay," Rose said determinedly. "Let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, James, Zack, Rose, Cora, and Leanne were in an old, abandoned bathroom, with Cora's pewter cauldron in front of them. James had sneaked into Grumblat's private store to get the ingredients that they didn't have: belladonna, asphodel, and knotgrass. He had barely made it out before Professor Trelawney walked by. He tried not to laugh as he remembered their encounter.

_"Oh my dear... I see nothing but trouble ahead for you, my dear. The stars are not in your favor tonight!" _

_James stifled his laughter._

_"Professor, I highly doubt anything is going to happen to me tonight."_

_"I wouldn't be too sure..." _

Cora and Leanne worked feverishly on the potion. James, Zack, and Rose watched helplessly.

Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"How nice... I haven't had visitors for a very long time..."

James jumped. A girl around the age of 13 was sitting on the sill of a very high window, peering down at them.

"You look very familar," she said, smiling.

James shivered. This girl didn't look normal. It was only after peering over at her that he realized she was a ghost.

"I don't think we've met," Zack said nervously. "I'm Zachary Potter. This is my sister, Rose, my brother, James, my cousin, Cora, and our friend, Leanne."

"Potter?" the girl tilted her head, as though she had just heard something distantly familiar. She giggled. "I'm Myrtle. Hello." Her greeting was deeper, and had a bit of a seductive hint to it. "Of course, you're related to Harry. Have you come to play in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Not exactly," James said, getting frustrated. "We're trying to brew a potion to save our brother."

"Oh," Myrtle said. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my toilet."

"Cora, why are we in a _girls_'toilet?" Zack asked.

"Because no one ever comes in here. Moaning Myrtle," Cora said, nodding over to Myrtle's stall.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Rose said, giggling.

"YES, MOANING MYRTLE!" Myrtle shrieked. She dissolved into tears and they heard a loud splashing sound as she dove into her toilet.

"We might want to hurry up," Leanne said. "She's going to start wailing again. I don't want to be flooded out of here."

* * *

About an hour later, they ran up to the Hospital Wing and James went inside, a baby bottle with an royal blue potion tucked inside his cloak. He pointed his wand toward Madam Finch's office and murmered, "_Muffliato!_" He ran over to his brother's bassinette and lifted him out of it. The baby looked at James, searching his eyes and cuddled up to him.

"Okay, Ben, none of that. I'm going to get you out of here," James muttered. He sat down in a nearby rocking chair and pulled the baby bottle out of his clock. "You know, you make a rather cute baby. You're easy to carry around, too. I think it'd probably be easier to just keep you like this." He laughed before lowering the bottle to Ben and began feeding him. Cora had said that he had to finish the entire bottle before the effects would work. James just prayed that they had gotten the potion right and that it wouldn't damage his brother.

After the last drop was finished, James waited. A few seconds later, a light blue light began to glow around Ben and it got brighter and brighter. James shielded his eyes from it and sat his brother on the ground. Suddenly, the bright light disappeared and in the place of the baby stood Ben, looking as good as new.

James hugged his brother and the two rushed out of the hospital wing to cheers from the rest of the gang.

"Look, we really need to go clean up that bathroom," Rose said. "At least we know that Ben is safe now."

"Okay," James said, relieved. "I'm just glad that we got that taken care of. I was scared to death that Grumblat was going to get ahold of you first. And I had no idea what he would have done to you. He probably would have messed you up pretty badly."

Ben shook his head.

"From now on, I'm requesting that Leanne be my partner. And Cora will be Zach's. That way, there won't be anymore accidents like this."

Leanne laughed.

"Who's to say you didn't start this one?" she giggled.

"Come on you guys," James said. "Let's go clean up."

* * *

Upon arriving back at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, they saw water seeping out of the door.

"Oh, no," Cora gasped.

The six kids ran inside. The Growing Potion was _everywhere. _The entire floor was stained dark blue.

James felt a weird tingling sensation down at his feet.

"You guys, get out of here! NOW!" he roared.

The kids ran back outside, but it was too late. The light blue glow surrounded them, getting brighter and brighter. As it dimmed, James caught Rose's eyes... But Rose wasn't eleven anymore. She resembled a girl of fifteen. He looked around at the twins, his cousin, and his friend. It wasn't until they looked into each other's eyes and James received the same stunned expression that he had realized what had happened. The Growing Potion had just aged all of them four years.

"I think we need to go see McGonagall," Cora said, glancing at James.

* * *

_Yeah, I know this turned out a bit weird, but oh well. I did this for a reason. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially the cameos of Professor Trelawney and Moaning Myrtle._

_I also wanted to address the difference between the Aging Potion and the Growing Potion. The Aging Potion is not permanent and the Growing Potion normally is. Basically, you need an antidote for the Growing Potion, but you don't need one for the Aging Potion._

_I know things are a little confusing right now, but they'll clear up here in the next few chapters._

_Please review!!_

_I love you guys! :D  
_


	14. All Grown Up

Chapter 14: All Grown Up

* * *

James shook his head in disbelief. He looked down and saw muscles everywhere... something he hadn't had before.

"What just happened?" he asked. His own voice sounded deeper, more mature. He was completely bewildered. He looked over at Cora, Leanne, and Rose who were looking at each other, completely stunned. They didn't resemble 11-year-old girls anymore. They had _boobs_. James shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his head. That was his sister and cousin and their friend. He shouldn't be thinking that way.

"Let's go to McGonagall," Ben said, looking scared.

"Okay," James said.

They headed outside to Professor McGonagall's office.

"How do go inside?" Cora asked, looking over at a nearby gargoyle fearfully.

"I've been in here before. Last term, the password was Sugar Quill," James said. He thought for a second, trying to think of what a password could be.

"Sugar Quill," Zack said stupidly, looking over at the gargoyle.

"You moron," Rose said. "It's not going to be the same as it was last term."

"Well, it was worth a try," Zack said.

"Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasty, Cockroach Cluster, Chocolate Lollipop, Ice Mice," he listed off. He continued to list candy, but nothing worked. "Pepper Imps!" he growled, kicking the gargoyle in frustration.

"Ugh... James, you're really making me hungry," Leanne sighed. "I wish I had brought a Lemon Drop with me."

The gargoyle sprung to live and the staircase behind it began to turn.

"Leanne, you're a genius!" James whooped, hugging her.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Obviously, the password was Lemon Drop," Ben said.

"Oh. You're welcome," Leanne said, as she headed up the staircase.

James knocked on the door.

"Professor!"

"Come in," McGonagall called.

James, Ben, Zack, Rose, Cora, and Leanne came through the door into McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall gasped in shock upon seeing them.

"Don't ask," Ben said.

"What have I told you two boys about messing with Potions?!" Professor McGonagall gasped exasperatedly. "Obviously, I can't blame this on Benjamin, but James and Zachary... you already know! What did you do? Try to fix an antidote for Benjamin?"

"Something like that," Cora muttered.

"You three girls were involved, too, obviously. As punishment, I'm not changing you back. You're going to learn to handle the responsibility of being fifth and sixth years. That'll teach you not to mess with Growth Potions. This isn't as easy to fix as a Shrinking Potion. Benjamin would have turned back into an 11-year-old in a few days, had you not decided to go at it your own way."

James spluttered at McGonagall.

"But Professor! We didn't want Professor Grumblat to..." he trailed off, afraid of revealing too much.

"What James means," Rose continued, "is that we didn't want to trouble Professor Grumblat. He is sick today and James felt like he shouldn't be bothered."

McGonagall sighed.

"Go on to your classes as normal. I'm going to be calling your parents. I need to let them know what you've done to yourselves." She shooed them out of her office and the door closed behind them with a resounding thud.

The teenagers headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Once there, James headed off to his dormitory, Zack went to go take a nap, and Cora went upstairs to get her books and she and Rose headed to the library. Ben and Leanne were left in the empty common room.

Ben had thought that Leanne had been beautiful before. But now, she was nicely filled out with a wonderful figure. Her face had lost the girlish look and she had become more... womanly. Ben suddenly felt shyer around her and wasn't quite sure what to say to her.

"Well, this has been an adventure," Leanne said, sighing. She leaned back on the sofa.

"Well, at least I'm not stuck in the hospital wing in a bassinette. Thank you for brewing that potion."

"Well, it wasn't just me," Leanne said. "It was Cora, too. James, Zack, and Rose just kept look-out."

"Uh oh," Ben said, jumping up. "You know what we forgot to do?" His voice was now full of panic. "We forgot to go clean up that mess!"

"How are we going to do that?" Leanne asked. "It's everywhere!"

"We can get one of the house elves to help. Let's go down to the kitchens," Ben said.

"We can go down to the kitchens?" Leanne asked, intrigued.

"Come on, I'll show you," Ben said, pulling her forward and out the portrait hole.

Upon arriving back at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with CeeCee the house elf, Ben saw a familiar bright light from around the corner. He headed in that direction, curious. Leanne stood by the door next to CeeCee.

"This is all your fault!" a feminine voice screeched. "Get away from me!"

A girl with short black hair ran around the corner, hitting Ben squarely in the chest. She looked up at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," she said.

"It's okay. Hey!" he yelled at her companion who was quickly running away. He didn't stop.

"I need to go," the girl said. She looked around fifteen or sixteen years old.

"What's your name?" Ben asked her.

"Julia," the girl said.

"Were you by any chance in that bathroom over there?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah," she sniffed. There's a bunch of blue stuff all over the floor in there. Tristan dragged me in there and we came back out quickly because there was this feeling like something was crawling all over us. We came back out and this light swallowed us up and now... we're older and..." the girl dissolved into tears again.

"You're Julia Adams," Ben said stupidly. "James's friend."

"Yeah," Julia said uncomfortably. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ben... his brother..."

"Whoa! What happened?" Julia asked him, shocked.

"Same thing that happened to you," Ben said. "James, Zack, Rose, Cora, and Leanne were with me."

"So you're all like this?" Julia asked.

Ben nodded. "See Leanne over there?"

Julia nodded. Ben led her over to Leanne and CeeCee.

"We brought a house elf to clean up the mess."

"You want CeeCee to clean up a mess in the bathroom?" CeeCee squeaked. "CeeCee would be happy to. CeeCee LOVES to clean!" The little house elf headed into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later, not aged a bit. "Can CeeCee do anything else for Mr. Potter and Miss Rhyce?"

"No, CeeCee, you can go back to the kitches," Leanne said, giving CeeCee a pat on the head.

"So, Julia, who was the person with you?" Ben asked.

"Tristan Malfoy. He's my dad's friend's son," Julia explained.

Ben shook his head.

"Well, at least that mess is cleaned up so we don't have to worry about anyone else getting into it." Ben stopped. "Wait, why were you in a bathroom with Tristan Malfoy in the first place?"

"My dad wanted us to become friends," Julia said. "After I decided to disown my dad, he's been coming after me. He's been threatening me."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Leanne asked, shocked.

"I did. McGonagall's been keeping an eye on me. But I didn't tell her about the Malfoy thing," Julia said, crossing her arms. She looked down in embarrassment.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Ben asked, getting frustrated.

"I don't know, okay?" Julia said. "Look. I've got to go."

"Julia, you need to go see McGonagall. She'll be able to fix you, turn you back to a 12-year-old," Ben said.

"No, Ben. I'm fine. Look. I'll be okay. Stop worrying about me and start minding your own business!"

And with that, Julia stormed off. Ben looked at Leanne helplessly.

"There's nothing we can do. She can only help herself," Leanne replied.

"I know. But it still kills me that her father is like that," Ben growled.

"Come on. Let's go," Leanne said, taking his hand and dragging him down the hall.

* * *

Rose was on her way to the Owlery to send a letter to her father. She was daydreaming, thinking of what she was going to write to him. She didn't notice the tall, blonde-headed boy walking toward her quickly, apparently lost in thought. The two collided. Rose fell to the ground, dropping her tote to the floor. The contents flew everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said hastily, trying to pick things up.

"You should be!" the boy said agitatedly. Rose looked up, very much offended by the boy's outburst. Looking her over, the boy stuttered as he spoke. "I mean, I'm so sorry! That was my fault!" the boy continued, trying to cover up his previous statement. Rose couldn't help but notice how attractive the boy was. He had bright blonde hair and vivid ice blue eyes that locked onto her brown almond-shaped ones.

"It's okay," Rose said, trying to pick up her papers. The boy helped her. Thanking him graciously, she asked for his name.

"Tristan," the boy said.

Rose laughed hollowly.

"Not Tristan Malfoy," she said, staring at him.

"Yes," Tristan said, a hint of confusion tinted his voice.

"Well, you don't want anything to do with me, then," Rose said, starting to walk away in shock. "Thank you for helping me."

"Wait!" Tristan called, running after her.

"What do you want?" Rose asked, irritated.

"I need to at least know your name," he said. "Please?"

Rose was so taken aback at Tristan's politeness that she consented.

"Rose Potter," she said, searching Tristan's blue eyes for a sign of recognition.

_Thanks for the reviews!! Here's the reward! A nice, quick update. :D_

_Don't forget to review!!_

_Love you guys!!_


End file.
